How do you do ? - Boom
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: Its Pheobe's birthday, Helga sings a song for her... How will she takes it D ?


Pheobe peeked her watch of one last time and then checked all around her. The bar was filled, all chairs was taken, but it wasn't anyone who took the wooden chairs. All her friends from P.S. 118 was here. Everybody was now 21, and had an active and busy life, but they decided to meet here at the Spotlight every saturday night. Pheobe sighed and then her eyes met what she was looking for. She made a smile filled in joyfulness and stood up to greet her friend with a big hug.

''Helga! For God sake, I'm so glad you came for my birthday! You can't know how happy I am!'' Cried the petite woman as she was stiffling Helga with her ''big muscled'' arms.

''Argh... You're strangling me Pheebs...'' The old Ps. 118's bully tried to say.

''Sorry.'' Smiled the petite japonaise looking at the from heard-to-toes.

Helga changed a lot. She became more womanly, nicer and had more self-confidence.

''So how was is San Lorenzo with Arnold?'' Suddenly asked a voice behind them.

Helga frowned and spinned as she smile devishly and the big, muscled, dangerous black guy full of sexyness in front of her... Nah, I'm kidding, it was just Gerald.

''My my, it's been a while very tall hair boy. Your hairs kind of reminds me of the twins towers now.

''Fuck you.'' He merely nodded. ''Babe.'' He continued kissing Pheobe's forehead.

''Come with me Helga, I'll tell everyone you''re here!''

''No, wait Pheebs, I got my own way to make my entrance'' Helga said with a knowing smile as she crossed her arms. '' You won't believe it.''

''I'm already not believing it.' Gerald teased.

Blinking, Pheobe looked Helga run away. She finally sighed and decided to talk with her friends, wondering what crazy stuffs Helga planned.

The at mosphere was going well, and the minut Curly took to cute one locks of Rhonda's hairs as everbody was singing happy birthday to Pheobe, all lights turned off.

''But what's goin' on?'' Harold asked, cause he is a big coward and a crybaby.

As he talked, the light turned on again but in front of them, on the stade, and then a catchy and happy song began to play. All frowned and looked at each other as if they was saying '' What the hell?''

Helga suddenly appeared in a sexy red dress – Because she is Helga, she has to be sexy crimeny – and began to make a odd dance who stunned the public, even Pheobe who was unknown of the events.

_How do you do  
You like me and I like you  
Come and take me by the hand  
Cuz I wanna be your friend  
__How do you do  
You like me and I like you  
Say how do you do you do  
How do you do you do _

All went silenced. Helga was a good singer, but damn, her dance was riddiculous. And the lyrcis began to have some effects on the audience who began to laught slightly. The only ones being really amused was Pheobe and Lila who began to dance togheter, not believing it.

_When I'm going on a summer holiday  
And my plane leaves to a place so far away  
I'm so happy cuz its time to celebrate  
Oh I feel like I could dance, oh whoah  
Different people all around the globe don't know  
What to say when there's a stranger I will show  
That there is a way you can communicate  
Everybody understands_

On his chair, Gerald was laughing hard, holding his stomach because his laught was getting painful. Harold looked as hilarious than him and tapped hard his back with teared eyes.

''Oh my god, Helga lost it, what did she eat at San Lorenzo?''

''She got the Eugene's disease!''

''What so funny? I like this song!'' Said the readheaded gay boy making a dance.

How do you do  
You like me and I like you  
Come and take me by the hand  
Cuz I wanna be your friend  
How do you do  
You like me and I like you  
Say how do you do you do  
How do you do you do (2x)

It's so easy when you want to make a friend  
When the sun is shining in a distant land  
There's a certain feeling that surrounds your mind  
And you feel like you can dance, oh whoah  
When you're going to the south of Africa  
To America or to Australia  
You'll see people of all colors and all kinds  
Everybody understands

How do you do  
You like me and I like you  
Come and take me by the hand  
Cuz I wanna be your friend  
How do you do

When Helga ended her song, she rose her arms with a big Teddy bear smile.

''TADAM! HAPPY B-DAY PHEEB!''

She opened her eyes to see Gerald and Harold lying on the floor, probably dead or something, Sid was eating his cap, his face going red, probably stiffing, Stinky was passed out, Pheobe and Lila had feel on the floor because they were spinning too intensively and hit her head hard. Eugense was being raped by Sheena in a dark corner, cause the song seemed to have excited the wild animal in her. Nadine and Rhonda cut her ears and was dying on the floor. Brainy was the only one still standing up.

''*Wheeze* T'was good.*Wheeze * ''

Helga only said one thing.

''WTF?''


End file.
